A control device for opening and closing double doors automatically comprises a pair of infrared ray detectors disposed at both sides of doors (inside and outside) near the doors in general, and is designed to open the both doors (right and left) simultaneously to the full when a human body as a moving object is detected by the detectors, and close when the human body leaves the detecting range of the detectors (or by the timer) In such simple opening and closing control of doors, the doors are open more than necessary when only one person passes or are closed long after than necessary, and the air conditioning efficiency is sacrificed.
This problem is solved by the automatic door opening and closing control method disclosed in patent document 1. In this automatic door opening and closing control method, a plurality of detectors are installed at both sides of doors, and full opening or half opening is determined depending on the number of persons approaching the doors and their positions. In this automatic door opening and closing control method, however, since the doors are controlled only on the basis of the position information of persons, if a person stands still in detecting range, the doors are kept open. Besides, since both doors are opened and closed simultaneously, if a person approaches one door, both doors are opened.
This problem is solved by the automatic door opening and closing control system disclosed in patent document 2. In this automatic door opening and closing control system, if a moving object approaches the doors, the passing position of the moving object is predicted on the basis of the position and direction of the moving object, and the target opening degree of each door is individually calculated on the basis of the predicted passing position. The automatic door opening and closing control system opens one door only, opens both doors slightly, or opens both doors fully depending on the passing position of moving object(s). As a result, the both doors are opened in various modes, and the door opening degree is the minimum required limit.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 60-13184 (Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 3-17996)
Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-307157